


You Know I'm Feeling the Same Thing

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a biiit stubborn at the beginning, Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, I promise, M/M, Smut, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompt(if u r taking them rn): Soulmate!AU where everything Alec or Magnus write on their skin turns up on the others skin





	You Know I'm Feeling the Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt so so much that I sat down and wrote it all in one go; also, please forgive me for any mistakes, I'll check it tomorrow morning to correct them.  
> I actually changed the prompt a bit and made it so that everything that happens on one of the soulmates' skin happens on the other's too - so, wounds too, but less severe.  
> I hope you like it! Please, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Oh, title is from Run to You by Lea Michele!
> 
> N.B. I use dashes to indicate dialogues. If this bothers you so much that you only feel like you need to comment to tell me to use quotation marks, please -- don't.

Alec is _pissed_.

This was all Jace's fault. And he loves Jace. He does. But _by the Angel_ if that boy doesn't stop running head first into situations without consulting him first Alec is going to lose his mind. And probably a _limb_ , since his stomach was torn open not two hours ago.

Jace has, of course, apologized _multiple_ times, until Alec had to kick him out of his room because he wants to heal in peace.

So now he's lying on his back, staring at the ceiling while the skin on his stomach slowly knits itself back together, and he feels exhausted, like he always does when he has to use the iratze multiple times in a row.

He closes his eyes, figuring he might as well sleep it off; he's not hungry anyway.

He's just closed his eyes when the skin on his forearm tingles slightly, and he groans, considers for a moment just pretending he didn't feel it, but he knows that'd be rude; he opens his eyes and looks down at his arm.

_Would you mind trying to keep all your limbs attached for at least three days in a row? My skin is ruined because of you._

Alec rolls his eyes but reaches for a pen he always keeps close, just in case.

_Sorry my pain inconveniences you_

He gets to play the guilt card, he _does_. He's had a crappy day. He doesn't bother closing his eyes again, just watches as the words slowly disappear from his skin.

It doesn't take long for the answer to come.

_Have you healed yet?_

He can almost _feel_ the slight guilt.

He glances at his injured stomach.

_Not really_

He's not expecting the answer he gets, but he's not disappointed.

_Come over, I'll help you out._

And, before he can point out how walking could be a problem,

_Making a portal right now._

~

Magnus holds his shirt gently against his stomach as he unwraps the bandages around his waist.

-It doesn't look too bad,- he says thoughtfully as he examines the wound, and Alec sighs: -I know. I'm just tired, the iratze isn't working as well as it should.

Magnus smiles at him, cat-like as he straightens up: -Well, don't worry. We are going to fix you right up.

He snaps his fingers and his blue magic starts dancing on the palm of his hand, ready to bend at his will; Magnus turns his hand, palm open towards Alec's stomach, and the relief he feels is immediate as the magic numbs him and speeds up the healing process, tickling him slightly.

He closes his eyes and throws his head back and he's pretty sure Magnus is smiling at him, deeply self-satisfied.

-Whatever,- he mumbles, and now he's _definitely sure_ Magnus is smirking.

-Done,- Magnus says after a few seconds, his magic vanishing like fire without oxygen, and he pokes Alec in the stomach where the wound had been: -Sore?

Alec _doesn't_ yelp. He lets his shirt fall on his skin as he glares at Magnus: -Not at all.

-Very well,- Magnus turns with a little twirl, his long jacket wrapping around his legs: -Are you staying for dinner?

Alec rubs his stomach; he always feels a bit weird after Magnus has healed him: -If it's not a bother.

Magnus looks at him over his shoulder, a glint in his eyes: -You know it isn't. What are you in the mood for?

Alec hums: -Pizza on the couch?

Magnus looks almost offended at the request, but nonetheless he complies, snapping his fingers with a fluid movement on his wrist to make two pizza boxes appear on the table in the living room.

Alec smiles happily and walks towards it, slightly wobbly on his legs; Magnus can protest as much as he wants, Alec knows he enjoys pizza-on-the-couch nights as much as he does.

He takes his own pizza box – pepperoni, thank you very much, none of that pineapple nonsense – and sits down on the couch with an appreciative sigh.

Magnus is more gracious about it, snapping his fingers to get some tissues and plates, and grabs a couple of slices from his own box before sitting next to Alec, cross-legged.

-So,- he says, biting into his slice, -What happened?

Alec rolls his eyes as he chews; he swallows before answering: -Jace happened, of course. Went after a Demon by himself, and then it turned out there was actually a dozen of them and we didn't have time to call for backup.

Magnus hums in acknowledgement as he chews: -That's the third time in two months. I might actually have to charge him for all the times I have to reattach some parts of your body.

Alec glances at him: -You know that if it's a problem – -, but Magnus waves him off before he has a chance to finish: -I'm just joking around, Alexander.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, and then Magnus clears his throat: -It's Thursday, you know?

Alec looks up and away, his ears burning: -Yeah, I know.

-I still like you,- Magnus says, smiling like he's teasing him just a little.

-That's good to know,- Alec says, gruffly, biting into his pizza so that he doesn't have to say anything else.

Magnus resumes eating, looking satisfied: -Sex after pizza?

Alec almost chokes: -Yeah,- he says, voice sounding strangled; he clears his throat: -Yeah, why not.

~

Magnus pushes his hair from his forehead while Alec's eyes are closed, head thrown back, his fingers slipping uselessly on Magnus' smooth back, a moan escapes his lips because Magnus is _everywhere_ , on him and inside him and some would say even in his soul, and it's _good_ , it's so good Alec isn't sure how to keep it all inside his chest.

He says: -Kiss me,- and Magnus does, he always does, kisses him deep and slow, matches the timing of his thrusts and Alec feels safe with Magnus' arms framing his head and Magnus' fingers tangled in his hair, and he wraps a hand around his own cock, messy and uncoordinated and uncomfortable, and Magnus whispers: - _Come on_ ,- against his lips, and Alec comes with a moan, lips open against Magnus' as he stills, shivers wrecking his spine.

He can feel Magnus' smile against his own lips, and he murmurs: - _Come on_ ,- sleepily, his legs wrapped loosely around Magnus' waist.

~

He's made it a point to never sleep over.

Magnus is sleeping, back bare against his dark blue sheets, and Alec looks at him for a second only before taking his shoes and walking away.

~

-Isn't it a bit late to be coming home?

Alec starts at the voice, and curses when he spots Izzy, who's sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her and her laptop in front of her.

-I don't think so,- he says, whispering just in case anyone else is awake.

Izzy raises her eyebrows, knowingly: -How's Magnus?- she asks, tone casual, and Alec bites his tongue. -He's _fine._

Izzy hums: -He's still okay with your whole I-won't-be-in-a-relationship-with-my-soulmate thing?

Alec rolls his eyes: -Not that it's any of your business,- he says, indignant, -But _yes_ , he _is._

Izzy looks sceptical: -Sure he is,- she says, tapping a couple of times on the keyboard.

-Listen,- Alec growls, turning towards her, -We are both mature enough to realise that a relationship between us would be _impossible_ , so we're doing the best we can with what we have. Mind your own business.

Izzy raises her arms, showing him her palms: -I'm just saying, big brother. You're the only person I know who's actually _wasting_ his soulmate.

-I'm also the only Shadowhunter who has a _Downworlder_ as a soulmate,- he whispers furiously, -A _Warlock_ on top of that!

Izzy just rolls her eyes, putting the headphones back into her ears: -Fine. You do you,- she says with a sigh, her eyes already focusing on the screen.

Alec throws his hands up before walking away.

~

The skin on his hip is tingling when he wakes up, and he pulls down his pyjama pants; he sees the hickey Magnus sucked into his skin before he sees what he's written.

_Goodnight_

Alec closes his eyes and throws his head back onto the pillow.

~

Jace is the one who finds him in the gym; he leans his weight on the door as he takes him in, his eyebrows furrowed in a slightly worried expression: -You stay at Magnus' last night?

Alec punches harder: -What _the hell_ ,- he says, a punch between every two words, -is up with everyone today?- he stops the punching bag with his hand, turns to look at Jace: - _Yes_ , I stayed at Magnus' last night. He helped with the wound _you_ were partially responsible for and we had dinner, that's _all_.

Jace flinches and Alec feels only a bit guilty.

-I was just asking,- Jace mumbles, -Plus, I was looking for you. We have a mission.

Alec retrieves his hoodie and his bottle of water: -What mission?- he asks as he uncaps it.

-You know those Demons I was going after yesterday?

Alec looks at him and then, pointedly, at his own stomach.

Jace rolls his eyes: -Yes, well, they weren't normal Demons. Apparently a Warlock is trying to create some kind of Vampire-slash-Demon hybrid. Clary and Izzy have already narrowed it down to three Warlocks, we have to search the City and find them.

-Great,- Alec says, dryly, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

Jace pats him on the back.

~

He immediately spots him in the crowd – he's pretty sure it's got something to do with their bond, how he can pick him out so easily, but, for the first time since he's found out Magnus is his soulmate, he wishes it weren't so easy.

He freezes.

Magnus' arms are wrapped around some Seelie's waist, the Seelie's arms wrapped around Magnus' neck, and they are dancing and they are _close_ , so close Alec feels like he can't breathe, their noses are almost touching and Magnus is wearing his amused smirk and Alec is going to be _sick_ , he turns on his heels and pushes his way out of the Pandemonium, Jace calling his name behind him.

He takes a deep breath as soon as he's outside, the cold air soothing against his skin as the tries not to panic, his muscles rigid with the effort to keep himself from shaking.

He can _feel_ the moment Magnus walks out the door, Jace following right behind him.

Red fury starts climbing its way up his throat; he turns toward him, fists so tight they almost hurt against his thighs: -What was _that_?- he asks, pointing at the club, and Magnus stops in his steps, worried expression turning hard.

Jace takes a step back.

-What do you mean?- Magnus asks, and the way he holds himself so calm and composed makes Alec's hands tremble.

-The way you were – _dancing_ with that _Seelie_.

Magnus' back becomes unnaturally rigid: -I was having fun, Alexander,- he says, sounding almost annoyed, -I didn't know it was _prohibited._

-Sure,- Alec says, a cruel grin curling his lips, -If that's the way you usually _have fun_ ,- mocking, -We should probably start using _condoms_ ,- he growls like he's throwing it against him.

Jace takes another step back as he grimaces.

A cold fury takes over Magnus' features: -You _idiot Nephilim_ ,- he says, voice clear and hard, -How _dare you_? Should I remind you that you are the one who said _this_ ,- he moves his hand between them, -Shouldn't be _exclusive_?-, he says the word like it's the most stupid thing he's ever heard.

Alec presses his lips together, and he – he suddenly recognises that it's not anger that's painfully twisting his stomach. It's jealousy.

-But that doesn't mean – - he tries, but he sounds weaker and Magnus takes a step forward, implacable: -That's _exactly_ what it means,- he says, and his eyes are unforgiving as they dig deep into Alec's: -You think it didn't hurt?- he asks, low, -You think it didn't tear my world down when you said you didn't _want this_?

-I never said I didn't want this,- Alec says, jealousy turning into desperation so quickly it leaves him with a hole in his chest, -It's just – _complicated_.

-Oh, but sleeping with me isn't complicated at all, is it?- Magnus asks, a cold smile on his lips, -Or asking for my help. It's only _being_ with me that's complicated.

-You know that's not the way it is,- Alec says, urgency pushing him to take a step forward to make sure Magnus doesn't slip away from his fingers, -You _know_ that I'm just – I just –

-You _what_?

-I'm _terrified_ ,- Alec snaps, flinching at his own admission as he looks down, -We – I don't know how _we_ could work!

-I know _exactly how_ we could _work_ ,- Magnus says, -You could stop letting your _cowardice_ hold you back and you could believe that _I_ might be worth it, but until you do that, don't you _dare_ ,- his voice shakes, -Don't you dare accuse _me_ of sleeping with someone else when I've been trying to tell you that I'm in love with you once a week for three months.

He takes a step back and Alec feels like he can't move at all. He stares at Magnus, eyes wide, and he feels like he's bleeding somewhere.

Magnus' eyes are hurt when he says: -I think you have work to do,- before disappearing into the alley behind the Pandemonium.

Alec stands still, bats his eyelashes furiously until he realises he's crying.

~

Izzy and Clary buy ice-cream, Jace buys Chinese and Alec just stays curled up on the couch.

-Well,- Clary says, glancing hesitantly at him, -It's – I mean, it's not so bad, is it? I mean, you love him too, you just have to tell him.

Alec stares at her.

Izzy rolls her eyes: -Please, _please_ , tell me you'd figured it out on your own.

-I – don't think he had,- Jace says, picking up his noodle soup.

Izzy throws her arms up in defeat: - _Alec_ ,- she says, frustration clear in her voice.

-What makes you think that I'm in love with him?- Alec croaks, looking at Clary because she _probably_ won't insult him.

Clary clears her throat: -Well, it's pretty obvious,- she says, turning it into almost a question, -I mean, you always look for him when you feel down or when you're hurt or when you're happy,- she offers him a small smile: -You kind of use a lot of excuses to go see him.

- _And_ you're constantly talking about him,- Jace adds, stealing Clary's spoon of ice-cream. Clary makes a face at him.

-And you're absolutely _terrified_ of screwing things up,- Izzy adds, like she's already done with the conversation, -Which makes you an idiot for not trying anyway, by the way.

Alec glares at her, but it's a weak thing. -But he's – he's a Downworlder. He's _immortal_.

All three of them raise their eyebrows. -So what?- Clary asks.

-You know how my parents would react if we were in an actual relationship!- Alec protests, -And I just – I don't want to – _hurt him_. He's – he'll get another soulmate.

Izzy rolls her eyes: -Sure, because mum and dad are looking for a wife for you right now because you'd _definitely_ marry in a heartbeat for _duty_ , it wouldn't bother you _at all._

-Plus,- Jace adds, returning to his noodle soup, -I think Magnus can decide for himself what he wants.

-He doesn't _want_ me,- Alec says, rolling his eyes because he hopes it'll hide how much admitting it out loud is hurting him, -It's just – the soulmates thing, we're not – we're not _right_ for each other.

There's almost a minute of silence before Izzy kneels on the carpet in front of him and forces him to look her in the eyes: -Alec,- she says, and now she sounds like she understands a bit better, -There is nothing, _nothing_ , Magnus wouldn't do for you,- she says, softly, -He's _in love_ with you and it's not just the _soulmates thing_. He's fallen in love with you when he thought you wouldn't want him. Of course he wants you,- a small smile curls her lips, -He _is_ your soulmate, after all.

Alec blinks, and it comes to him slowly: -Oh.

-Yup,- Jace comments.

Alec starts franticly searching his pockets for a pen: -I have to tell him, I – -, but then he feels the skin on his arm tingle and he immediately pulls up his sleeve.

His blood runs cold in his veins when he reads the one word on his skin.

_Help_

~

He runs so fast the muscles in his legs start to ache even with the runes burning his skin, and he's breathless when he reaches the small alley he feels Magnus is in, Jace, Clary and Izzy a few steps behind him, and his blood runs cold when he sees Magnus trying to hold back what looks like a few dozens of Demons with his magic, feels his own skin burn where Magnus' is torn.

He jumps forward without thinking, Magnus' magic letting him through, and he drives one of his arrows into the throat of a Demon before shooting it into another Demon's calf, Jace right behind him to finish it with his sword, Izzy's whip bringing down two more, and then Alec loses count.

He keeps as close to Magnus as he can, Demons coming from _everywhere_ around them, one always ready to take the place of the one they kill, and Alec's only driving thought as he ducks and lounges forward is _I need to tell him, I need to tell him, I need to tell him_.

It's fast, too fast, Alec barely has time to breathe as he pushes and pushes and _pushes_ , his sword feeling heavy in his arms, the smell of overused magic filling the heavy air, but suddenly the Demons are parting, growling and spitting, and a man walks between them, and Alec barely registers his presence before he's raising his hand, black magic running from his fingers towards Magnus, where it shatters against a barrier with a deafening noise, and then it starts again.

Alec keeps glancing at Magnus, Demons dropping around him, and he's _tired,_ Alec can tell he's tired and he just needs to _go to him_ , and –

A blinding pain explodes in his side and Alec almost falls on his knees, but it's not him, it's not _him_ , he's not hurt, which means –

He turns towards Magnus, heart running so fast in his chest it hurts, and a raw scream leaves his lips when he sees him kneeling on the ground, a hand pressed against his own side, the other Warlock on the ground in front of him: - _MAGNUS!_

A demon tries to attack him but Alec stabs it in the chest and runs forwards – he hadn't even realised how far away from Magnus the fighting had gotten him – and he thinks _no no no no, I need to tell you, you need to know –_

He falls to his knees beside him, his sword hitting the asphalt as he catches Magnus before he falls: -Magnus, Magnus, please, _please_ –

Magnus blinks slowly at him; he smiles: -I knew you would come,- he says, but it sounds like it causes him pain to talk, and Alec shakes his head as tears fall from his eyes: -Please, _please_ Magnus I was an idiot, I need – I need to tell you, _please_ –

Magnus shushes him gently, his eyes almost closed: -Stupid Nephilim,- he murmurs, but he sounds fond.

-Please, _please_ , I love you, Magnus, _I love you_ ,- he says, and his voice breaks but it has to be worth something, it can't just _be_.

Magnus closes his eyes: -I know,- he murmurs, -I was waiting for you to catch up.

-No, _no, no, no, no,-_ Alec brushes his hair from his forehead but Magnus' eyes stay closed and Alec doesn't know if he's breathing, he presses his forehead against Magnus' and everything inside him is _quacking_ , -You need to be okay,- he whispers, a salty taste on his tongue as his tears reach his lips, -Please, _please_ –

And he thinks _this can't be useless, it can't – this isn't_ fair, the knowledge of it, deep in his bones, exploding in his chest as he just _pushes_ because –

 _It can't be useless_.

And suddenly he feels like every drop of energy is being sucked out of him and he sways on his knees, tightens his hold on Magnus' shoulders and he blinks, trying to focus, and he sees Magnus' magic pooling in his wound, and he understands – it's him, his energy.

He pushes harder, heart beating slower, but he doesn't –

he can't –

_stop._

~

He blinks slowly, the light hitting his eyes brighter than he'd like.

Someone punches him in the shoulder.

- _Ow_ ,- he protests, turns his head on the pillow he hadn't realised he's laying on, but what he sees takes his breath away.

-Magnus,- he whispers, relief flooding his chest, but Magnus _glares_ at him: -You _stupid_ Nephilim,- he says, flailing, -You could have – -

But Alec doesn't care, he doesn't care about anything, he wraps his hand around Magnus' wrist and pulls him down, interrupting him mid-sentence, pulls until he can bury his fingers in his hair, his lips in his throat.

-I love you,- he says, over and over, because now he can tell him and he doesn't care if Magnus will tell him to go to Hell, -I'm sorry I was an idiot. I was – scared and immature and insanely jealous and it won't happen again and I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so –

But then Magnus is kissing his lips, short and soft and gentle. -I know,- he says, his make-up smudged under his eyes as he chuckles, -And you were a bit of an idiot.

A weak chuckle tumbles out of Alec's lips, leaving his eyes damp.

-But,- Magnus says, the tip of his nose against Alec's, -You _did_ almost die to save my life.

-How could I not,- Alec says, breathless as he looks into his eyes, -You are my soulmate. And I'm in love with you.

Magnus closes his eyes as he presses his forehead against Alec's; he murmurs: -As far as apologies go, this one is pretty damn decent.

  



End file.
